valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Arngrim
Arngrim is a recurring character in the Valkyrie Profile ''series. He is a Heavy Warrior and features in the games either as an Einherjar or an ally. Through several incarnations, he has witnessed the main events of the saga and encountered all three Valkyries. Personality Arngrim is a skilled and powerful warrior, and is very much aware of it. This makes him arrogant and unwilling to accept authority. However, he is also capable of kindness and friendship, as he demonstrates in his dealings with his brother Roland, Jelanda and Lawfer. Despite being a mercenary, he has a strong sense of honour and despises duplicity, and will fully commit to a cause if he finds it just. Background/Storyline Valkyrie Profile ''A mercenary from the Artolia region. Blessed with a true warrior's prowess and a good measure of luck, his sword-fighting technique is unmatched. In battle, he fights as a demon possessed, slicing through foes like a scythe through ripe wheat. Chapter 0 A powerful but arrogant mercenary, Arngrim lives in Artolia with his crippled brother, Roland. The latter is an artist, but cannot sustain himself, meaning that Arngrim has to make a living for both of them. He sometimes helps the Artolian royal army for a fee, and is a close friend of Lawfer, the son of the royal knights' Captain. The two frequently train together, and, since he is always bested, Lawfer believes that Arngrim has a natural gift for battle. Arngrim himself, however, states that a warrior should always do the best they can, even in a losing battle, and always choose for themselves. Artolia faces some barbarian incursions, and Arngrim distinguishes himself in combat. The king of Artolia organizes a ceremony to celebrate the victory and presents Arngrim with a trophy, in recognition of his battle prowess. However, Arngrim despises the king, whom he deems a weakling, and has no qualms about showing it. He destroys the trophy and publically humiliates him, much to the anger of his daughter, Princess Jelanda. Seeing that no one dares to oppose Arngrim, she devises her own plan for revenge. Disguising herself as a commoner, she tries to hire Arngrim for a job. Although he is suspicious of her rather poorly executed front, he agrees to meet her in a restaurant to discuss the details of the operation. However, Jelanda's pampered personality gets the best of her. After making a scene at the restaurant because she dislikes the food, she drinks a whole glass of sake, which she mistakes for water, and passes out. Arngrim brings her home to recover, but, as she sleeps, her bonnet falls off her head, and he finally realizes who she is. Jelanda eventually wakes up, flustered at finding herself in an embarrassing situation, and leaves, but not without saying that she will come back the next day to finalize the arrangements for the job. Understanding the reasons for her actions, Arngrim plans to apologize to her. However, the next day, she fails to show up. Instead, a cloaked stranger arrives to offer Arngrim another job: to accompany some cargo to Villnore. He is teamed up with Badrach, a low-life thief from Villnore, who seems to know him by reputation. Unaware of what the cargo holds, the two men set off, only to be promptly intercepted by a patrol of Artolian knights. They flee the scene, but not before witnessing that their cargo was, in fact, an unconscious Jelanda. As they wait in hiding, Badrach explains that Lombert, the Artolian royal councillor, is actually a spy for Villnore, and probably planned on using Jelanda as a form of blackmail. Suddenly, they hear screams coming from the direction of the cart. In order to avoid suspicion, Lombert himself had sent the knights after the cargo, instructing them to give the princess a medicine if they found her unconscious. This was, in fact, Ghoul Powder, which transformed Jelanda into a demon, who then proceeded to kill all the knights. As Badrach runs for his life, Arngrim faces the demon. At this moment, a newly awakened Lenneth appears, still accompanied by Freya, drawn by the presence of the demon. They help Arngrim, and Lenneth recruits Jelanda as an Einherjar. Witnessing Jelanda's plight and having to kill her makes Arngrim realize that deriving pleasure from battle also means deriving pleasure from his opponents' suffering. He thinks this is immoral, which means that he has no right to judge others, including Jelanda's father. Seeking revenge, he returns to Artolia to face Lombert. However, Lombert is a mage and quickly overpowers him. Jelanda, whose opinion of Arngrim has changed for the better after seeing that he was willing to avenge her, begs Lenneth to help him. She agrees and helps defeat Lombert, but the royal guard has been alerted to Arngrim's presence. As soldiers stream into the room, Arngrim defeats them one by one, saying that he has no plans to die just yet, and that Valhalla must not have any real warriors if they expect him to go down so easily. Lenneth comments on his arrogance, saying that strength is not the only quality of a warrior. When he remarks that such words are ironic coming from a death goddess, Jelanda intervenes to chastize him. Lenneth explains that she is not responsible for taking lives, but showing them a different path, a path that they must, however, walk alone. At this point, Lawfer's father arrives on the scene, urging Arngrim to stop the slaughter. Reluctant to raise his sword at a man he respects and knowing that Jelanda is safe, but also intrigued by Lenneth's words, Arngrim prefers to take his own life rather than to forgo his honour. Lenneth recruits him, even though Freya warns her that his personality makes him unfit for Valhalla. If Lenneth returns to Arngrim's home in Artolia after recruiting him, he will retrieve a sword his father gave him, the Dragon Slayer. Ending A If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth unlocks the memories of her life as Platina by visiting the Weeping Lily Meadow after Lucian's death at Loki's hands. Realizing what has happened, Odin initiates the Sovereign's Rite, and Hrist takes over as the active Valkyrie. Having remained with Lenneth all this time, Arngrim and Mystina, neither of whom she could transfer to Asgard, have become loyal to her and are shocked at this turn of events. When Hrist solicits their help to rescue Silmeria from Brahms, they refuse, and she attacks them. However, Lenneth's soul, which has managed to resist the Rite, interposes itself and is damaged. Reluctant to kill her sister, Hrist leaves. At this moment, Lezard appears, urging Mystina to crystallize Lenneth's soul and store it in the homunculus that he has created until they can get back her own body. Despite her distrust of Lezard, who has admitted to wanting to trap Lenneth within a mortal body, Mystina has no choice. Once they secure Lenneth's soul, Arngrim, Mystina and Lezard travel to Brahms Castle and confront Hrist. They defeat her and forcibly expel her from the Valkyrie's body. As they are about to leave, Brahms asks Arngrim whether he has any questions, in reference to the fact that one of his previous incarnations participated in Silmeria's rebellion, several hundred years prior to the events of the game. However, Arngrim states that any such information pertains to a life that is not his own, and he is therefore not interested. The party then leaves, Lenneth is successfully made whole and sets off to confront Loki. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapter 3 Hundreds of years before the events of Valkyrie Profile, Arngrim, in one of his former incarnations, is a mercenary and treasure hunter. Having teamed up with a woman named Leone, he sets off to explore the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Unbeknownst to him, Leone is Hrist in human form, determined to track down her rebellious sister, Silmeria. Trapped in the body of Princess Alicia of Dipan, Silmeria plans to find the Dragon Orb before either King Barbarossa or Odin, both of whom are vying for its posession, the one to free himself from the grasp of the gods, the other to subjugate Midgard. As the Serdberg Mountain Ruins were once a resting place for the Orb, Alicia's party (Rufus, Dylan and Lezard, who has travelled back in time) encounters Arngrim and Leone there. Dylan and Arngrim start off on a bad foot, Dylan being offended at the presence of treasure hunters in a temple. However, Leone pacifies the two men and offers to team up. Despite Dylan's initial reluctance, Alicia convinces him to let them join, saying that they are not seeking the same things. At the summit of the Ruins, the dais intended to hold the Orb is empty, and Alicia summons Silmeria to use her object reading powers. Lezard explains to the two newcomers that Alicia has two souls within her, to Arngrim's surprise. Silmeria knows that Leone is Hrist; however, she shows no sign of recognition in order to avoid a confrontation, especially since Leone seems intent on maintaining her disguise. Hearing the Orb being mentioned, she asks whether Arngrim and her can continue to tag along, as the Orb is supposed to be surrounded with treasure. Silmeria does not object, but warns Alicia to watch her back. At the exit to the Ruins, Arngrim admonishes Rufus for wanting to rest, which leads Dylan to call him a graverobber and triggers another scuffle. Leone wonders whether the party distrusts them and appeals to Silmeria, whom she designates as a Valkyrie, despite it not having been specified previously. She asks her whether she can read minds, and volunteers to undergo the procedure with Arngrim, in order to alleviate suspicions. But whether she simply refuses to cause conflict, or whether Hrist blocks her powers, Silmeria is unable to detect anything, and Dylan defuses the situation by apologizing to Arngrim. The party tracks the Orb to Audoula Temple on the Lake, where Arngrim discovers the reason why Alicia seeks the Orb. He remarks that it is not very different from treasure hunting, but when Alicia remarks that her goal is to avoid war with the gods, Leone states that it is a far nobler goal than graverobbing. Alicia intercedes and says that she does not believe them to be thieves: her allies are allies of Dipan. Arngrim appreciates the thought, even though he does not necessarily believe it. At this point, Rufus reveals Alicia's identity as the princess of Dipan and urges him to be thankful: the acquaintance could be profitable for him. The dais in the Temple is also empty, and after an incident where Rufus' true identity as a half-elf and a replacement vessel for Odin is revealed, the party proceeds to Surts Volcano Caverns. Once again, the dais in the Caverns is empty, but as Silmeria determines that the Orb was taken to the Crawsus Forest Ruins, Leone spots the body of an adventurer, and stays behind to bury him, seemingly out of compassion. When Arngrim remarks that he is too busy staying alive to worry about pity, she ominously remarks that someday, this might be him. On the way to the Ruins, the party sets up camp near Crell Monferaigne, and Arngrim asks about Dipan's grudge against the gods. Dylan explains the situation, and over the course of the conversation, it is revealed that he is an Einherjar, much to Arngrim's surprise. After exploring the Crawsus Forest Ruins, the party locates the Orb in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. As Alicia attempts to retrieve it, Leone interposes herself and reveals her true identity. Shocked and angered at this deception, Arngrim attacks her, only to be swiftly defeated. She forcibly makes him an Einherjar and returns to Asgard with the Orb. Chapter 4 True to his mercenary nature, Arngrim resigns himself to the fact that Odin is his new master and that nothing can be done to stop him. When Odin orders Hrist to attack Dipan as a warning to any who would oppose him, Arngrim helps her by capturing Dallas and executing Barbarossa. Despite the fact that Alicia attempted to stop the execution, Hrist gives the party a chance to leave. However, when Alicia realizes that her mother, Malabeth has taken her own life in grief, her anger at Hrist flares up, and she confronts both her and Arngrim. The battle serves as a distraction for Walther and Gyne to cast the Sovereign's Rite, in an attempt to capture both Hrist and Silmeria for their own ends. Dylan releases Brahms, who was hiding within him, to try to protect Silmeria. This prompts Freya to intervene, as Odin is looking to replace the Dragon Orb with Brahms' soul, as the stabilizing force on Midgard. However, Lezard disrupts everybody's plans by kidnapping Silmeria without their notice, although Freya does manage to capture Brahms and return Hrist (and, presumably, Arngrim) to Valhalla safely. Chapter 5 When Alicia and Rufus make it to the top of Yggdrasil in their attempt to have Rufus become a god and challenge Odin on equal terms, Lezard intervenes once again. As Rufus has been fatally wounded, he manages to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body, steal Gungnir and escape with all three. Initially desperate, Alicia eventually manages to materialize Rufus' soul, and they continue to Valhalla to try to retrieve the Dragon Orb. In the meantime, worried about Odin's fate, Freya orders Hrist to look for him. However, when she attempts to enlist Arngrim's help, the latter refuses. The events in Dipan have troubled him: he states that humanity is better off without Odin and that no other Einherjar will be willing to help either. After Hrist leaves, he notices Alicia and Rufus wandering the halls. Initially believing that they have also been defeated and made Einherjar, he is shocked to discover that they have been trying to battle Odin on their own. He realizes that he was a fool for ever obeying Hrist and offers Alicia to kill him as atonement for what he did in Dipan. However, Alicia forgives him and offers him to join them instead, to which he obliges. After traversing the Hall of Valhalla, Alicia, Rufus and Arngrim arrive at the Water Mirror, where both the Dragon Orb and Brahms' crystal are being stored. As they try to figure out a way to transport both back to Midgard, Hrist appears and offers to cooperate in order to bring Silmeria back and stop Lezard. The team agrees, on condition that Brahms is freed and the Orb returned. Hrist is willing to accept, but Freya, who has followed the party, is outraged that humans would even consider bargaining with gods and attacks them. Hrist takes a stand and uses the Dragon Orb to subdue Freya, allowing the party to escape through the Mirror, which is broken in the process. Chapter 6 The Mirror allows the party to travel to Lezard's pocket dimension, which he has created by using Silmeria's power and the research of the Three Mages of Dipan. Wielding Gungnir, he has attained godhood and is keeping Silmeria captive in the hopes that Lenneth will arrive to save her. Arngrim suggests using the Dragon Orb to destroy the place, but Hrist explains that the Orb weakens every time its power is used for destruction, meaning that they risk it becoming too weak to sustain Midgard. The party then proceeds to confront Lezard, joined by Lenneth the Creator, who has journeyed from the future which occurred after Loki's defeat to rescue Silmeria, as the latter's absence is destabilizing her own world as well. The party successfully retrieves Silmeria, but when the time comes to face Lezard, the latter casts the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries, escaping with Lenneth's soul, his sole purpose throughout the entire scheme. Brahms, who has been released from his crystal, manages to preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls. Alicia offers to serve as the vessel for all three Valkyrie souls once they rescue Lenneth, in order to form the one true Valkyrie, as she is the only being powerful enough to defeat Lezard. The scheme is successful, but Alicia's body cannot withstand the strain of the ordeal. Once Lezard is defeated, she fades away, releasing the three Valkyries' souls and her own. With Lezard's power gone, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off, but the party still has a shard of the Water Mirror to escape. Rufus decides to return to Asgard with Gungnir. Brahms, who is mortal in the pocket dimension, as it is not bound to Yggdrasil and thus does not obey its laws, decides to stay behind and die, as there is no place for him on Midgard anymore. Arngrim intially wants to join him, but Brahms urges him to become the new guardian of the Dragon Orb, since there is, quite literally, no one else to do it. Arngrim accepts his new responsibility and returns to Midgard. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Artolian mercenary soul not incarnated at present, yet destined to achieve great renown once he is again born. Though once an einherjar of Hrist's, Arngrim was returned to the cycle of transmigration after running afoul of Odin. Truthade Profile: Seraphic Gate-crasher who popped in while making the rounds in the transmigratory wheel. Against his better judgment, Arngrim tried to take the whole Alicia kerfuffle up with Odin directly, and now waits to be reborn, die, and made einherjar by Lenneth. Arngrim is not present in the main game, as it takes place according to the original sequence of events that occurred between Alicia's time and Lenneth's time. Thus, Alicia and Rufus have been defeated by Odin, Lezard has not intervened, and Arngrim has remained Hrist's Einherjar. However, he seems to have confronted Odin about his dealings with Alicia and has been sent back to the cycle of rebirth as punishment. He can be encountered and recruited in the Seraphic Gate. Battle Valkyrie Profile Arngrim is a powerful warrior with high DME and a very damaging PWS. However, the latter also has a high recharge time, and his regular attacks may have difficulty hitting small enemies. Attacks *'High Wind' *'Spinning Back-Knuckle' *'Wrenching Swing' Elemental Tolerance Purify Weird Soul Arngrim's PWS is called Final Blast. He will say "I grow tired of you!" before using it. Traits *Brave *Selfish *Nimble *Coolheaded *Reckless *Realist Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim is a subpar Heavy Warrior. While his STR is good, his attacks have low multipliers, making him the worst of his class. His only notable quality is the fact that Wild Break may inflict Frailty on the enemy. He will first join at level 7, with a Striking Sword, Silver Sallet, Chainmail, Gauntlet and Cloth Greaves. His initial skill is Survival. After leaving for a time, he is fought as a boss n Dipan in Chapter 4. He will rejoin permanently later on with a Durandal, Valor Helm, Full Plate, Holy Gauntlet and Valor Greaves. His level will be an average of your party members' and he will have the same skills he had before leaving. He also appears as a random encounter on the first floor of the Seraphic Gate. Attacks *'High Wind' - Initial *'Spinning-Back Knuckle' - Initial *'Wrenching Swing' - Initial *'Wild Break' - Level 8 *'Total End' - Level 13 *'Double Wind' - Level 19 *'Lost Life' - Level 28 *'Hurricane Edge' - Level 36 *'Storm Edge' - Level 46 *'Dead End' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Arngrim's Soul Crush is called Final Blast. He will say “I’m getting tired of you devils!” before using it. Bonus Items When Arngrim leaves the party at the end of Chapter 3, you may receive various items based on his level. They will be automatically added to your inventory, along with whatever equipment he was wearing. *'Level 1-19:' Guard Potion *'Level 20-24:' Guard Potion, Expert's Experience *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2, Warrior's Wits *'Level 35-39:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer *'Level 40+:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer, Bahamut Tear Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Angrim is a powerful character with a better stat growth than other Warriors, a very strong PWS with a high Attack Gauge Boost and damaging, multi-hitting attacks. They are an exact copy of Ancel's, as is his Soul Crush, but due to Arngrim's higher stats, he can put them to better use. Attacks *'High Wind' *'Wild Break' *'Surging Rush' Soul Crush Arngrim's Soul Crush is called Final Blast. He will say “I grow tired of you!” before using it. Recruitment Valkyrie Profile Arngrim is obtained in Artolia during Chapter 0 on all difficulties. His recruitment is mandatory. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Arngrim temporarily joins the party in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins in Chapter 3 and leaves at the end of the same Chapter. He rejoins permanently towards the end of Chapter 5 in the Hall of Valhalla. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Arngrim can be recruited after being defeated on the eighth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Transfer/Release/Sacrifice Valkyrie Profile Arngrim's starting hero value is a very low -101, but this is irrelevant, since he cannot be transferred to Asgard. Although a powerful warrior, he is deemed too arrogant and unruly to be accepted as an Einherjar, most likely a direct consequence of his involvement in Alicia's struggle, even though it was one of his previous incarnations. Ironically enough, he ends up becoming one of Lenneth's most devoted allies. Valkyrie Profile2: Silmeria Despite being an Einherjar after he rejoins in Chapter 5, Arngrim cannot be released, due to storyline requirements. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Since Arngrim is not present in the main game, he cannot be sacrificed. Etymology In Norse mythology, Arngrim http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arngrim was a berserker, a warrior who fought by working himself into a fury before battle http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker. This is directly referenced by his in-game description in Valkyrie Profile and fits his overall personality. Trivia *Arngrim bears a striking resemblance to a character named Guts of the manga and anime, Berserk http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserk_(manga). Considering the name of the manga, the source of inspiration for the characters was probably the same. Guts' trademark weapon, the Dragon Slayer, bears the same name as the sword that Arngrim inherits from his father. *The mythological Arngrim wielded Tyrfing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrfing, a sword which makes a recurrent appearance in the Valkyrie Profile series. Valkyrie Profile *Arngrim is voiced by the same person as Lawfer, Lezard and Barbarossa. *Arngrim and Jelanda's joint recruitment sequence is the longest of all the Einherjar. *In the official Valkyrie Profile manga http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46546-25/valkyrie-profile/chapter-6.html, Arngrim is responsible for killing Lawfer, after the latter is turned into an undead by a vampire, while breaking Roland out of jail. This is the same vampire that was summoned by Belenus' wife to kill Asaka. *Upon meeting Arngrim during Ending A, both Hrist and Brahms reference the events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. However, as Arngrim has been reincarnated since then, he has no memory of the events. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Ironically, while Arngrim was one of the most powerful party members in Valkyrie Profile, he is noticeably weaker in combat in this game. This is similar to what happens to fellow recurring characters Lezard and Brahms. *Arngrim is one of two characters who learn an attack from a different class: Double Wind is originally a Light Warrior attack. The other character is Hrist. *One of Arngrim's victory quotes ("It still beats having to deal with spoiled brats in prissy robes.") references Jelanda. This may be a humorous anachronism aimed at the players, since the game takes place hundreds of years before Jelanda's birth, and Arngrim can therefore never have met her. *Arngrim's appearance in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume is based on the costume he wears in this game. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *Arngrim's in-game character model is a palette swap of Ancel. Similarly, although his attacks and Soul Crush have their own names, they are otherwise identical to Ancel's. *Arngrim's attack list features one attack from Valkyrie Profile, one attack from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and one new attack. Gallery File:Vp-arngrim1.jpg|Arngrim character art (Valkyrie Profile) File:Vp-arngrim3.jpg|More Arngrim character art (Valkyrie Profile) File:Vp-arngrim2.jpg|Arngrim concept art (Valkyrie Profile) File:Vp-arngrim4.jpg|Arngrim's expressions (Valkyrie Profile) File:Pict_big_arngrim.jpg|Arngrim's Voice Collection picture (Valkyrie Profile) File:ArngrimVPL.jpg|Arngrim in the Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth introductory FMV File:Vp2_arngrimm_00.png|Arngrim in-game model (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) File:Vp2-28.jpg|Arngrim in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) File:Struck_down.jpg|Arngrim struck down by Hrist (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) File:Ready.jpg|Arngrim ready to go (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) ---- Category: Character Category: Male Category:Einherjar